Some types of wireless network technologies, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), allow a wireless communication device (WCD) to communicate with a radio access network (RAN) via one or more wireless coverage areas. When the signal strength of the wireless coverage area, as received by the WCD, falls below a threshold value, the WCD may not be able to acquire and/or use the wireless coverage area. In some cases, the WCD may instead begin roaming to a wireless coverage area controlled by a different wireless network operator.